naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Maktoko
The Maktoko is a hybrid species of amphibous/sea creatures and canids. They are living all over Nakti near by water including lakes, oceans and rivers. They are carnivore and their meals consist of fishes and small mammals. The Maktoko is a pack animal, but its possible to tame them and hold them as pets, more later. Appearance The Maktokos are a canid hybrid species with relics of a long time ago extincted sea creature. Through the different environment in different locations on Nakti, the fur color depends but always stays in a shade of green. They have a wolf-like head with 2 big fangs sticking out of their mouth and big ears with relicts of fins directly underneath them. The inside of the ears as well as the skin of the fins shines in yellow and orange colors. The Maktokos have 2 horns sticking out of their back. The first one is slightly bigger than the second one and the overall size of both depends on sex, age and size of the animal. The tail is a bushy wolf tail. The forelegs are just like the legs from their wolf ancestors, except the paws, which are slightly bigger. The hind legs are a bit more hybrid. They are digitgrade and have big paws, but they are webbed between the individual toes, which gives them the ability to swim very fast agile. The eyes of a Maktoko have the same color as the ears and fins.: a yellow to orange shade. The female animals are holding a pouch right under their belly, where the puppy stays in after the birth until its old enough to live alone. Behaviour The Maktokos are living in a pack and have a strong connection to the other pack members. When two packs meet, its usual that some members swap between the packs. This serves to keep the genetical diversity and prevents inbreeding. The Maktokos are quite shy animals and dont randomly attack because of their food surplus secured by the two different ways to get food: In the water and on the land. They can also live in a coexistance with local tribes or other Naktian civilizations. If so, they are living from the leftovers of the population and in return, they were seen to protect the livestock of the Naktians against other predators. Maktokos as Pets When wild Maktokos get caught from Naktians, it is possible to tame the animal. The animal gets a species-appropriate shelter, food, water and time to calm down and get used to the new environment. The first step is to always be near the animal, which is the first step to get in contact. As soon as the Maktoko calmed down, its possible to talk to it so that it gets used to the owner's voice. Its usual to give some kind of clothing to the animals shelter, which helps it to get used to the smell of his new owner. The taming is done as soon as the Maktoko accepts the contact with Naktians and doesnt react aggressive or scared. Its recommended to have more than one Maktoko as pet, because of their pack behaviour. They would get seriously ill if they had to be alone their whole life long. The Pouch After the birth of the little Maktoko puppies, they crawl into the pouch of the mother and stay there until they are old enough to live alone. The young animals are connected to their mother with an umbilical cord. They dont have to breath, eat or drink for themselves which allows the mother to swim and dive without harming the puppies. The umbilical cord falls off at a certain age and the young Maktokos are from now on able to live without their mother. Families are staying together the whole life long.Category:Fauna Category:Widespread Fauna Category:WIP